Friends with Benefits
by Sparrow
Summary: DN. Modern. Daine enters into a rather unusual relationship with Numair. Please take note of Trating!


**FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS**

_A series of drabbles I wrote on an interesting plot idea. But please DON'T follow this in real life. Bad bad. This is a more MATURE fic, with a more frank discussion about er hum. Considering the drabble title. This shouldn't be too surprising yeah? So take note of the T-rating!_

_I know I should split this up into different chapters, but can't be bothered to do save and upload each part separately. So I identified the start of each new drabble, otherwise you will find it rather disjointed. Ah well, less clicky of the mouse buttons for all of you!_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**DRABBLE 1:**

"Yuck!" Daine cringed.

"What?" Numair asked, following Daine's gaze.

"This is why I don't like to sit outside in this whole _al fresco_ thing near a park. Increasing the risk of skin cancer under the sun and all the lovey dovey yuckness," Daine frowned, and took a sip of her drink.

"Isn't it kind of sweet to see the couples holding hands and whispering sweet nothings?" Numair queried. "You are strange woman!"

"Well your sweet couple is now making out, EWW! They need a room! I don't know why we find it alright when beautiful people make-out, but normal people, complete with wombly fats and white hair. Yuck yuck yuck!" Daine scowled.

"Alright... before they started getting all physical..." Numair conceded. "But what's gotten you all riled up about the whole couple thing?"

Daine stared at Numair. "You're asking me about why I don't embrace the wonders of couplehood? You, the playboy king? You, the one who is currently in a 'friends with benefits' relationship with me." Numair went red. "And you can blush! It's amazing man. And to think I was the virgin before I met you." Daine shook her head.

Numair reached over and brushed a curl away from Daine's face. "It's hard to find such cynicism in one so young."

"Well, I'm only five years younger than you, oh ancient one," Daine chirped. "I'm just wised up to the ways of the world! Relationships are a logical, rational thing. Girl offers something, guy offers something, if they both like what each other is offering, they'll take it. Which is why, you will see that, sure some girls end up with uglier guys, but that's because the guy is superior in personality than a good looking one. It's a cost-benefit analysis. Lack of looks, personality, can be made up for in wealth and stability. It's a whole give and take sitaution. And when one party finds that it's no longer beneficial to stay, he'll leave. Which is why you always see guys leave for prettier younger things. So I really see no point in getting into a relationship. Investing so much time and effort for the guy to leave or cheat on you after some time."

"Hey..." Numair demurred.

"Ha, don't you get on the high horse to me and tell me that's not true. You who has gone for beautiful voluptous blondes all your life. Took them, enjoyed them, dumped them. Went for another. Working your way like a hard little labourer," Daine said.

Numair blushed.

Daine patted his hand. "It's alright, I won't tell anyone you're like a rabbit. If it wasn't for the fact that you were drunk when I asked you to take up this offer, you wouldn't have agreed. I must be the first brunette you've had sex with right?"

Numair went a deeper shade of red if that was possible. "But I don't sleep with other girls while I'm still with one girl."

"Yeah, you're faithful, in a weird kind of way," Daine agreed. "Which is why I picked you to be my dear friend." She started to tick off her fingers while she spoke, "One, we were not close friends so it wouldn't ruin any friendship we have. Two, I was rather comfortable with you. Three, you're oddly faithful in your own little weird way because I don't like to share. Four, I heard you were reallllllyyyy good in bed."

Numair folded his arms, "You're really open for an ex-virgin you know."

"Yeah, at the grand old age of 30, I realise it was now or never," Daine said. "Besides, if you were any other guy, I wouldn't be so open and frank. But yeah, since you're a 'friend with benefit', there's no need to impress you or have any sort of propriety. Though I wish I had video recorded your expression when you realised you had deflowered me."

Numair's eyes narrowed, "You _should_ have told me."

"No use crying over spilt milk and I promised I would pay you back for the bedsheets," Daine chirpped.

"It's _not_ the bedsheets that's bugging me," Numair growled.

"Yeah, well, I also must agree the first time wasn't that great," Daine nodded. "But the subsequent times was better. Don't you think? Oh come on, you must give me some sort of handicap! If I suck at it, it's all your fault for not being good enough to teach me."

Numair buried his head in his hands, "I can't believe I'm having this conversation and no, I am _not_ commenting on the experience but the fact that you should have warned me that you were a virgin."

"Or you would run for the high hills?" Daine asked. "I have no doubt that in your weird little way, you would have refused. All the girls you have been involved in are rather, er hum, experienced. But no worries," she patted his head. "I have no expectation of you hanging around for long. I must give you credit for being here for what, five months already? It's like a record for you."

Numair looked at Daine through his fingers, his expression suddenly enigmatic. "Are you _so_ sure I only entered into this because I was drunk?"

Daine's heart started beating faster at his intent gaze, "Err... free sex?"

"Wrong, I-" Numair answered.

"Excuse me, here's your souffle," the waiter interupted.

"Thanks," Daine grinned. "You were saying?"

Numair sighed and grabbed a fork, "Never mind, let's just eat."

* * *

**DRABBLE 2**

Daine's face burned and Numair had never seen her quite so... cute. Her eyelashes were lowered to cover her embarassed expression, a blush decorated her cheekbones, and she gnawed on her lower lip. She peeked at him in this "_oh my goodness, help me_" look and he covered his hand with hers, soothingly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He could feel her hand tense when he did that and could tell that he was going to get quite a scolding when they went out of the restaurant.

Numair and Raoul paid the bill despite Daine's protest which was subdued by Buri's whack of, "hey, don't ruin the market for the rest of us girls. let them spoil us!". Numair entwined his hand in Daine's for three purposes - first, he liked it. second, to stop her from running away. third, to stop her from slapping or hitting him with that hand.

Sure enough, when Raoul was out of earshot with Buri, Daine hissed, "Girlfriend? You told them I was your girlfriend?"

Numair raised his eyebrow, "What did you expect me to say when they came across us eating dinner in a French restaurant and joined us? Especially when I was nibbling on your knuckles. That you are my 'friend with benefits'?"

Daine went completely red, redder than she had in the restaurant. "Well, you're misleading them." Numair jerked Daine against him, wrapped his other arm around her and squeezed, "You're such a worrywort."

"Am not," Daine mumbled against his chest, but he felt her slowly relax and lean against him. He smiled, unseen and knew he had won this round.

* * *

**DRABBLE 3**

"Sorry, what did you just say?" Numair asked, his heart beating rapidly and his body pumped full of adrenaline. He stared at Daine who was busy preparing her lunch in the kitchen while he temporarily stopped setting the table.

"I said," Daine repeated, brisking stir-frying the noodles. "Do you know of any available alright looking guys who's unattached and doesn't mind dating a brunette like me?"

"Why?" Numair asked, stalking dangerously towards Daine, forcing his fist to unclench.

"Oh, I have a company function this friday night and have to bring a date," Daine explained, not noticing Numair's look of relief. "It's so embarassing to be the only unattached and unmarried person at my company. Everyone will be cooing over children pictures or romantic getaways and so and so bought me this and that. yada yada."

"Why not bring me?" Numair asked lightly.

"You?" Daine looked at him in surprise, her attention taken away from her lunch. "Are you sure this is not some form of contractual breach of the friends with benefits thing? I thought this kind of thing is strictly taboo. Like how you're not supposed to bring your mistress to a official function or something."

"I'm not your mistress and this is not the fifteen century. And ain't I better than just bringing a random guy to the party? If you didn't bring some random stranger you're trying to make me hook you up with, you would bring a friend. I'm a friend, ain't I?" Numair said soothingly, sliding his arms around Daine's waist.

"Yeah well, I don't know, I always had the impression that friends with benefits was a wham bam thank you mam kind of thing. Just in and out of bed like that," Daine muttered.

Numair rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. "Rubbish, you watch too much television. All kinds of relationships are different and depends on the parties. Just like you treat different friends differently, you have different sort of friends with benefits relationships. After all, the monogamy you requested is also not a typical requirement of 'friends with benefits'. Or are you saying you want a different kind of 'friends with benefits' type of thing?"

Daine shook her head vehemently, "No, I'm pretty happy the way things are now. You're even better than Miri's boyfriend, I must say. You help to clean, cook, putter around the house surprisingly. You tolerate all my girly activities like chick flicks and shopping. Argh! This is just all so confusing! There's no beginner's guide to a friends with benefits relationship. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or not to do."

Numair cuddled Daine and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry, this is your first time at this sort of thing. Just leave it all to me. You can do whatever you want, I'll tell you if you are doing anything that disturbs me. Trust me alright?"

Daine sighed, "So, do you know of anyone who-" she turned around in his arms and looked up to him. "-knows where to get good dresses?"

"Yes," Numair grinned and hugged her tightly. "I'll pick you up on Friday."

* * *

**DRABBLE 4**

Daine's eyes narrowed as Varice laughed her twinkling laugh and placed her hand casually on Numair's arm. She had to resist from growling, but distracted herself by taking a sip of water. Ever since that meddling little blonde "dropped by" in town, Numair's visits had decreased.

Daine admitted to herself silently that she took it for granted that except for the first time she asked Numair to start such a strange relationship, Numair had been the one initiating their meetings and other, er hum... He would normally appear at her door after work, with some bags of food. But now...

Daine's hand on her water glass tensed. She _assumed_ that he was out gallivanting with dear Varice since he did not give any reason for his absence. But since his recent lack of attention coincided with the blonde's appearance, it did not take a genius to figure out where his mind lay. A strange foreign feeling ran through her as Varice rubbed his back affectionately. "Ah, stop being such a jealous witch," Evin jibbed, following Daine's gaze. "Don't hate her just because she's perfect!"

"Aw stop that," Daine frowned, swatting Evin. She, Evin and Miri were discussing about their recent project at work in the restaurant when Daine observed Numair's entrance with Varice.

"Yeah, big boobs, blonde, a figure to die for. She's like a real life barbie doll," Miri mused. "I wonder how she walks without toppling over." Daine hid a grin, but thought to herself, '_I have to talk to Numair about ground rules... No touching of blondes and vice versa... that's an extension of the existing monogamy requirement right? Just further refinement of that rule_.'

* * *

**DRABBLE 5**

Daine shuffled nervously from foot to foot. Her hand hovering over Numair's doorbell. '_Oh come on Daine, it's not like this is the first time you've been to his place. You've done a lot more than just talk here. What are you so nervous about? That he's not home alone?_' That last thought incensed her and she jabbed at the doorbell impatiently.

"Don't he dare forget about our agreement. If he dares breach it, I'll kill him, yes, I'll kill him," Daine hissed.

Numair opened the door to find Daine pacing outside his house. She spun and saw him and all her carefully formulated words just flew out of her mind as he was dressed in nothing but a towel hanging around his waist.

"Daine," Numair said in surprise, it was the first time Daine had ever visited him without any prompting on his part.

Daine was trying to work her vocal cords when Numair's gaze suddenly shifted to something behind her and he stiffened.

"Hi big boy..." a flirtatious voice purred. Daine's heckles rose and she knew who it was without turning around. "Ain't you going to invite us in?"

Numair's gaze flickered to Daine and Daine felt a surge of annoyance. Was he implying that he did not want her here? That she was an obstacle to his lovey-dovey-ness with Varice? That she was the THIRD PARTY? She gritted her teeth and pushed past him into his house.

"I'll go change," he said, and made his way towards his room.

Varice sauntered in after Daine, her heels clicking across the wooden floor. "Don't change on my account," she said and tossed her head.

'_Argh, she looks like some shampoo commercial!_' Daine thought, and was incredibly conscious of her unruly curls. Varice was dressed to seductive perfection with a red trench coat and knee high boots. It was unknown whether she was wearing anything under the trench coat and that probably drove man wild. Whatever it is, an ample amount of cleavage was displayed for male appreciation. Daine felt virginal next to Varice, with a flowery sun dress and sandals.

While Daine sat on the couch, Varice _lounged_ on it. "So little girl, what's your story?" Varice asked.

"My story?" Daine asked, trying not to growl.

"Yes, are you his colleague? Student? Having a crush on him? The like," Varice suggested.

"A crush on him?" Daine spluttered.

Varice laughed, "Oh come on, you know you're not his type. He goes after the more sophisticated females. But he is kind hearted, I grant you that. Which is why he will let you down easy, no worries about that! You remind me of a puppy, lolling around after him."

Daine felt cold, "I'm not lolling around him!"

"He may not have realised, but I have seen the way you look at him." Varice said, "Oh wait, don't tell me, both of you are in a relationship?"

Daine opened her mouth and hesitated.

Varice leaned over and patted her hand. "I don't mean to appear to be the evil witch from hell, here to take away your man. But in reality, is he even your man in the first place? If you truly are his girlfriend, so be it, you're more than entitled to warn me off and I'll respect that. If not, he's fair game isn't he? And don't lie to me about your status of your relationship with him, I don't see how any self-respecting woman would allow her boyfriend to see his first love and date her."

"First love?" Daine squeaked.

"We go a long way back, Numair and I. I was his first, you know, and you never forget your first." Varice said, smiling to herself at some unseen memory.

Daine felt cold, Numair was her first and she knew that she would always have a soft spot for him.

"If it wasn't for the fact that he had to go overseas, we would have, you know." Varice said and shook her head. "Whatever it is, let the best girl win. I just hope you won't play on his sympathies and soft side, by acting like some poor puppy. In the end, if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. No matter how much you want it, or how much you try to hang on to it. A relationship works both ways. And you're way out of your league." She got up and started walking towards the kitchen, "Do you want a drink?"

"No," Daine seethed. "I'll be right back." She stalked into Numair's room and saw him turn around his surprise as he fastened his trousers. She kicked the door shut and pounced on him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Daine slid off Numair and began to put on her underwear and adjust her clothing. In her haste, they had not been fully unclothed. Numair leaned against the wall panting. He straightened and internally winced, Daine had been eager to leave physical marks on his body. Without looking at the mirror, he knew that he probably had scratch marks on his back and a smattering of love bites on his shoulder and neck.

Daine did not look at him as she opened his bedroom door. She paused and said quietly, "Goodbye Numair."

She walked out and raised an eyebrow at Varice who was lounging on the couch. "You better go back. I don't think he's in a mood to see you or any other girl," she remarked and walked out of the door.

* * *

**DRABBLE 6**

Miri had never thought Daine as being a moody and intense person.

Stubborn?

Yes.

Whimiscal?

Yes.

But brooding? That adjective reminded Miri of men who stood near fire places to brood while the storm raged outside the manson. And Daine never fitted that adjective till now. She was actually brooding. Brooding! Here. Now. In front of Miri. In front of Daine's favourite cookies and cream ice cream. In front of Daine's MELTING favourite cookies and cream ice cream.

"Spit it out Daine," Miri said and sighed when Daine continued to brood. "Hello???" Miri said loudly.

Daine looked at Miri and stared.

"Come on, you're brooding and you never brood. What are you thinking about?" Miri probed.

Daine brooded a while more before saying, "Miri, is it better to have loved and lost or not love at all?"

Miri raised her eyebrows, "Loved and lost of course! You only have one life you know. I rather just feel the dizzyness and breathlessness of love than not at all. Like, how you would go to a foreign country to try new things or try expensive new things? You would go and try even though you will only be able to try it that once since you may not go back to that country again."

Daine finally cracked a whisper of a smile. "That is the weirdest analogy I have ever heard."

"Uh huh, probably not that weird to the man who recently bought the world's most expensive truffle."

"Hmm..." Daine murmured, "It's just that, I have this friend who asked me a very thought-provoking question."

Miri held her silence as she waited for Daine to continue. "Well, she has met this guy who she knows will never ever be interested in her and she has a... crush on him... She wonders whether she should just let go and enjoy the feeling, let it develop. There will be highs and lows, but the highs will be even higher than if she just pragmatically crushes the feelings she has now. If it is self-preservation, she should just cut off ties and let go... But argh!" Daine shook her head.

"Who says she can't end up with the guy? Isn't that how relationships develop? The initial attraction which deepens into something more?" Miri questioned.

"Well... it's the equivalent of you having a crush on Orlando Bloom. He's way out there and completely unattainable." Daine replied. "On one hand, I think it's great to experience things in life, but I feel like, she should think more of the long term pain she will feel when it ends."

"It really depends on what is her goal in life," Miri said. "I can't make the decision for her. I can get what you are saying, but my philosophy in life is to live life, so it's natural I would just indulge in the feeling."

"Hmm..." Daine murmured. "Goal in life..."


End file.
